Summer Love
by saichin
Summary: The boy's eyes were ice blue, like a sky just before the sun rise. They look really cold and scary. But Tino wasn't scare, because he did see something else too...
1. trailer

**Hi! So this is sufin story, it's all so a rusfin drama! there's all so many other parings ^^ The orginal name of the story is "Rakastuminen leirillä" what means Falling love in a camp, but i didn't like it so a changet :D but it's my story and i just want to translate ^^ So there can be some errors but i did try my best and even ask my friend to chek it! **

**warning: swearing and Yaoi (not yet)**

* * *

><p>Falling love in summer<p>

Many adult waved, when buses full of teens where leaving the parking lot. One of them was Tino. This wasn't the first time for Tino, but it was different than others. Tino had fight with he's boyfriend last night. Ivan had call Tino, Ivan was drunk as hell. He yelled at Tino and complained everything.  
>That had made Tino sad. He didn't like to fight, particularly with Ivan. He was scared, maybe he could call Ivan tomorrow.<p>

The trip to the camp took two hours. Now there was only one left. Tino's best friend, Eduard, was with him. Tino was a really nice person. He was kind and  
>all ways was positive. That's why everyone was normally friends with Tino. Tino had talked with everyone who sat close to him, so he started to look<br>around. There was all kinds of people. There were lots of from different country. There were two boys in the back of the bus who did get Tino's  
>attention. Both of them were very tall and they had light hair. The other boy's hair was messy. He was really loud too. The other boy's hair was really<br>similar to Tino's haircut. He was quiet. He just sat there and read. He didn't seem to care about the other boy, but the other boy did clearly speak to him.  
>Sometimes the boy even nod he's head.<p>

Suddenly the boy did look straight in Tino's eyes. Tino's heart skipped a beat. The boy's eyes were ice blue, like a sky just before the sun rise. They  
>look really cold and scary. But Tino wasn't scare, because he did see something else too. When boy noticed Tino he turned he's look.<p>

Front of those guys did sit with two other guys. They look much like each other. Tino believe that they were brothers. The other one, the one that was  
>the tall blond spoke to, the one that had very light hair. He's eyes were dark blue. The boy who was sitting next to him, had all most white hair. He's eyes<br>were violet. No of the boys were reacting to the loud mouth teen. All so another group did get Tinos attention. Two teens. They both were blond. One had glasses and the other had really thick eyebrow.

"JEEAAHH! WE ARE ALMOST THERE!" the teen with glasses yelled and stand up.

"Alfred, shut the fuck up and put your fat ass on the seat!" the other teen said with strong British accent. Then he pulled the other back down.

A small burst of laughter escaped from Tino's lips.

This was going to be an awesome summer camp!

* * *

><p><strong>An there it is! I hope you like it! I have never before write anything in english so please tell me if my writing style is wrong or it's relly weard :p The story is really long but this is just a snik pik because i don't want to do all the work for nothing so if you like to read the storu full you have to review so i know that you care :3 (if somebody care XD) <strong>

**but thanks for reading ^^**


	2. first day

**HI! Sorry that it take me some time to write this :p but here it is! There are errols and if you found some and there really anoining or stubid please let me n´know so i can fix them right! Any way here is new capter! i don't know how long it will take to make another one, but i will try :p Plese let me know your tought of this fic! You can be negative!**

**THANKS FOR REWIEW AND FAVORING! ^^ because of them i did make this capter!**

**warning: Yaoi and swearing!**

* * *

><p>After an hour they arrive. when the buss start to parking everybody was way to excited to sit down.<p>

"Please sit down for a moment!" a young voice shouted from the front of the buss. "We have to wait, that the buss has stop!" He was short guy with red brown hair. "My name is Feliciano, but you can call me Feli. I'm here as your "_teather_". He said, and made quotation marks with his hands. When the buss stopped parking everybody start to get out. We all have to help to get our backs out of the buss. After every back was out of the buss, the buss drive away.

"Well then, cather around here! Leave your stuff there!" one man shouted. When the teens have made a circle the same man walks center of the circle. "So welcome to the camp, my name is Ludwig and I'm the director of this camp. I'm the one whoes responsible for everything what happens here. But I'm not here alone. There is all so other people to help me they could know introduce themselves." Ludwig said and step aside. After him Feli jump to center of the circle.

"Hi! So I did already introduce myself, but if any cases you didn't hear I said it again. My names Feliciano. My nickname is Feli. Do I have to say more?" Feli ask seriously or though himself. Ludwig shook he's head. "Well... I LOVE PASTA!" Feli said and jump next to Ludwig who was dying from shame. There were little giggling from the growd. After that tree guys jump at the "stage".

"Hola! I'm Antonio!" said well tanned guy with dark brown hair.

"And I'm the AWESOME Gilbert!" a man next to him said. One world was enough to describe his looks and it was albino. The last guy had blond long hair and blue eyes.

"and my name is Francis. And to together we are…"

"THE BAD TOCH TRIO!" they shouted at the same time and posing. the "audience" start to clapping and cheering. When trio star to bow Ludwig stared at them so badly that they have to stop. After leaving the stage young japan born man step out from the growd with him a little bit taller man. The taller look really sleepy.

"Good afternoon. My name is Kiku and I'm the cook here and this is Heracles, he is the porter and if something broke, he's going to fix it." Kiku said and step back next to Heracles. Who put he's hand around Kiku's solder. Next a woman step out. She had a long beautiful brown hair and green eyes.

"Hi! My name Elizabet and I'm a here as a nurse and guide." then she step aside to let Ludwig take the stage.

"okay, there were all of your guides, except Lovino who's coming tomorrow. He's nurse to. Next we are going to share you in to little groups about 5-6 people. So get next to friends that you like to be with, because you will be sleeping in those groups." and after Ludwig had said that teens start to look around. "After that we will have dinner and a tour so you know where everything is."

The distribution did go pretty quick. Tino and Eduard did get in the same tent. All so there will be with theme four other people. Tino was little shock when he notices that the group from the buss was going to be with them. The loud mouth name was Danny and the quiet on was Berwald. The two boys fron of them were Nor and Ice and just like Tino had guess they were brothers. Nor was the older one and Ice was younger.

* * *

><p>After the Dinner they returned to the tent. All theirs stuff were there. Now they have to decide where everyone was going to sleep .<p>

"I'm going to sleep next to Nor!" Danny shouted and hug him tight. Tino smile, at least not he wasn't the only gay here.

"That's fine with me." Nor say coldly, but he didn't really seem to care. Other hand he's brother look really disappointed. everything was all most ready. Eduard would sleep in the end of the tent. Tino was next. In the other end was Ice then Nor and Danny. So Berwald was left.

"So Berwald is going to sleep between me and Tino?" Danny ask looking at the same time at Tino. Berwald didn't really care where he would sleep.

"Yeah sure!" Tino said smiling at Danny and Berwald. Then Tino noticed Eduard looking him with worry in he's eyes.

* * *

><p>Later when Tino and Eduard were alone.<p>

"Aren't you a scare when you're sleeping next to that… that… Groke?" Eduard ask Tino with conserve face expression. Tino stare Eduard like an idiot.

"He's not a groke." Tino say defensing Berwald.

"It's not a far away." Eduard snaps at back. Tino didn't think that Swedish guy was scary, even if the guy did look like little a groke, but just litle bit.

Later that night Tino had get to know everyone. He did get know that the brothers were from Norway and Berwald was from Sweden and Danny from Denmark.

When everyone was come back to the tent, they were starting to go sleep. Tino thought that they could talk little bit.

"Would you like to talk little bit?" Tino ask grossing his legs same time.

"Yeah! something deep and emotional!" Danny said and grab Nor in to his lap.

That's fine with me, but what?" Tino ask.

"Tell us do you have a lover? or person you love?" Danny said hugging Nor once again. Because no one didn't start, Tino decided to start the conversation.

"I have a boyfriend." Tino start, but didn't continue because everyone was staring. Deep red color cross Tino's face.

"That's okay. Please, tell more." Nor say calmly. He did send a deadly clary to others. He was angry because everybody couldn't get there mouth open. He didn't think that being gay was bad. He and Danny had date over year now.

"I'm sorry… Does it bothers you guys?" Tino ask little bit shyly.

"No! It just that we're suspires, that's all. You just look like typical gay guy. Surry." Danny said looking sorryful. That did get Tino blush even more. This wasn't the first time this happen.

"so… I have a boyfriend. His name is Ivan." Eduard send sad look to him. That wasn't new eater.

"Is he russan guy?" Ice ask all of a sudden, because everybody thought that he was focused on the book.

"Yes, he move from Russia to Finland about two years ago."

"Does he speak finnish?" Danny asked letting finaly Nor out of his wrestling hold. Nor sat next to Danny, but still holding Danny's hand.

"Little, but really bad accent. Normally we speak russia. I have studied at the Russian for five years now. " Tino answer looking suddenly little bit sad.

"Did he do something to you?" After saying that Danny did get cold clare from everyone in the tent. The coldest one must come from Swedish guy who sit between Tino and Danny. Danny should thank god, that look couldn't kill. Other whys Danny would be dead.

"What do you mean?" Tino ask angrily.

"You know, hit or some-…" Danny continue, but not for long, because sharp punch hits Danny's tommy.

"Apologize." Berwald say so coldly that the tempeture of the tent went to minus.

"Now." Added Ice ,who was hit Danny's head with a book, which he was reading.

"I'm sorry…" Danny said looking immediately sorryful, rubbing his stomach at the same time.

"I forgive you." Tino said. Even when Danny hadent mean bad, he had got it right. Silence landed on the tent. Tino feel bad for ruing everybody's mood, even if wasn't his fault. "I'm goig to the bathroom." he said at the same time getting up.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Eduard ask. He was concerned. Tino just shake his head for an answer. Then he was gone

"Moron!" Nor said and slame Danny to back of his head.

"Well sorry! How could I know!-"

"You don't ask that kind of question." Berwald said interrupting Danny.

"It's truth…" Eduard whisper.

* * *

><p>After getting away from the tent, Tino burst in to tears. He miss Ivan. Tino Love Ivan, but also hate Ivan. Ivan had hurt Tino. Tinolla and Ivan had once before a fight. The fight wasn't the worst part. The worst part was when Ivan said that Tino was just a toy to him, and he would leave Tino when he find a new one. That had hurt Tino more than the hits. Tino did leave Ivans place in tears. He did cry all the night. The next day Ivan had come to his place to apologize. Even when the fight was over and settle, Tino couldn't forget it. And that wasn't the only time, when Ivan had hurt him. Tino try to come down, but the tears didn't seem to end, because he was in fight with Ivan now.<p>

Tino had walk towards to the bathrooms. The Bathroom were close to the beach. Tino decided to go to the beach, because he need to come down. He sit on the sand. As sitting there Tino decided to call Ivan tomorrow and Apologize.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean <em>'it's truht'<em>?" Danny ask wondering.

"Ivan had really hurt Tino, because on time Tino was sleepover at Ivan's home. And the next day he was really depressed. He also had bruses. He woudn't tell me what had happen. And if you have see Ivan, you would understand. He's really scary and he drinks a lot. I'm scare for Tino, because that wasn't the only time." Eduard said looking relly sad. Then everybody understand Tino's reaction. "But don't talk about it to Tino, and don't tell me that I tell you. Tino would really become sad." Eduard added. Everybody nod.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Berwald said standing up. "You guys could make up something to talk about, so that when Tino comes back he won't feel uncomfortable." Berwald said looking others in the eyes. Again they just nod for answer.

Berwald wasn't really going to the bathroom, he was looking for Tino. He walk towards and think were could Tino had go.

* * *

><p>Tino sat on the sand. He was already come down, but he was waiting that he eyes woudn't be so red.<p>

"All you alright?" a voice said behind Tino. Tino snap, because he haden't heard no footsteps. Berwald was stading 5 meter from Tino.

"Yeah… " Tino said quitly and whip his eyes one more time.

"Can I join you?" Berwald ask. There was no chine on his face that he was scary. Tino freeze to look in to Berwald's eyes. Tino couldn't see any ice no more.

"Sure, I guest… It's a free contry." Tino said after a while. Berwald sat next to him. The sun was just landing behind the see. The sky look amagazine. It was full of color. First dark blue, then lila, red, orange, and the end little bling of light, wich was glittering on the sea. The sea look dark and beautiful. Little wind did blow from the east. Tino was wering nothing more then a old moomi T-shirt and old sweat pants.

"Can you go back? I can see that your cold." Berwald ask looking at the same time Tino. Hoe someone can be so beautiful, Berwald think. Tino turn his head so that he could look Berwald in the eyes.

"Not yet…" Tino said turning he's head back. Tino love to watch the sea.

* * *

><p>Tino didn't know how long they had sit there. But when it was begun to get dark, he decided to go, before someone was going to look for them. Berwald didn't said a world through the entiretime , Tino had enjou he's company.<p>

"We shoud get back before there start look for us." Tino said with a smile. Now it was Berwald's time to stare. How could someone be so sad and unhappy one moment and next so happy. Berwald didn't say anything but he nod for agreement. When Tino was getting up, Berwald offer he's hand for help. Tino smile and grab the hand, letting Berwald pull him up.

After getting to the tent, everybody was sleeping. _'Is it this late?_' Tino think. He had tought that he was only gone for 10 min. The sight was pretty funny. Ice was holding Nor's hand , who was in Danny's bear hug. Eduard did sleeps calmly in the other side og the tent. Tino and Berwald decided to go to their sleeping bag and get some rest. Berwald turn he's back to Danny so he was face to face with Tino. Tino smile his angel smile. Then Tino offer his hand to Berwald. Berwald didn't get the hint, so Tino grab his hand.

"If your not bother I would like to hold your hand. Is very calmly. Tino said with very quiet voice. Berwald couldn't get his mouth open so he just nod he's head. Tino smile for a moment then he close his eyes. Berwald did look Tino awhile. Tino look very beautiful when he sleep. Then Berwald too fall asleep, still holding Tinos hand.


End file.
